


i get creative when tired i suppose

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Other, fffffffffffffffuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i wanna get my thoughts out so here they are. my grammar isn't al bad as it seems from the descriptions lmao





	i get creative when tired i suppose

sonny had gotten off of work, spending some of his time training the new interns. he had his eye on this one girl, who mainly operated on instinct when fighting, shooting, or doing anything violent. she intrigued him. 

not as much as their new ada.

he seemed so outgoing and closed off at the same time. 

sonny might've even seen peter with the new girl at a bar once.

it interested him, how the lawyer would never  _commit._ he wanted to see stone for who he really was, though he felt like he was already doing just that. maybe he felt like he barely even saw stone for the first time. he wasn't ever sure.

stone preferred sitting apart from the squad whenever they went out for drinks. 

there was one time when he didn't. he sat with sonny, conversing with the squad about their newest case. the new detective was working on it. she said she felt a personal connection to it.

stone was having a hard time.

he got blackout drunk, slurring his words on how he couldn't imagine the victim having to possibly endure three more years of abuse. sonny took him home, tossing a blanket over the lawyer in his backseat. they got to his apartment, sonny having to drag peter out from his car before he took him up into the elevator. he was able to hold some of his weight on his own now. sonny sarcastically stated how proud he was before they arrived to his floor, then his apartment, then the guest bedroom. sonny's apartment was decently large, though not "i'm rich" large. peter jumped down on the bed, giving a small smile as he bounced on it. sonny smiled back before leaving to turn on a shower for him.

he left the room, not checking on the other until the next morning. 

he left some essentials on the nightstand along with a note before leaving to go converse with the squad and the new recruits.

he chose to ignore the twinges of pain in his chest when thinking about their old ada, and somehow their new one too.

he still hoped that stone would stay there until he got back. though he still missed rafael.

their newest case was fucking everyone over.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess just like me, xD


End file.
